boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2, Episode 9
This is the ninth episode in Season 2. The episode was broadcasted on December 23, 2012 in TV3. Plot The Crimson Leopard Robot will attack BoBoiBoy and his friends for the first time. Fang will use his Shadow Tiger to attack the Crimson Leopard Robot. Ochobot tell Gopal to use his power, but he want to defeat it with his bare hands. Fang then say to use it but he is so weak. While Yaya distracted the duo by spining their elevator, Ying tries to get the Emotional antidote that will save the gang. Adu Du told Computer to do something but she was crashed by BoBoiBoy Earth's Land Attack. Finally, The three elemental BoBoiBoys work together to stop Adu Du and Probe by having another combo movement. *BoBoiBoy Lightning - Lightning Sword (TV3/Disney) *BoBoiBoy Wind - Hurricane Twister (TV3)/Sidewinder Storm (Disney) *BoBoiBoy Earth - High Land (TV3)/Rock Multiplier (Disney) . After gaining victory in the underground, they went to Tok Aba's shop. Fang then back to his personality. BoBoiBoy say sorry to him, but he want all the people say that he is popular than BoBoiBoy. Ying and Gopal say it but BoBoiBoy not thanks. In the underground, Adu Du and Probe want to make a show that sabotage BoBoiBoy. It changed Papa Zola's show. Before the show, Adu Du (as Director, Producer and Writer) counts down from three to one and then he said "Action!". It was called Underground Headquarters Today and This Morning (UHQTTM) with Probe as the host. It tell that Adu Du was hurt by BoBoiBoy. Probe open phone service 1-200-300-400. The one that call is Tok Aba that revolt about his grandson that become the main topic. When the show was commercial break, Bago Go promote his first action figure. It say that his son, Lidi was big like a Stegasaurous dinosaur before, but now his son is skinny like stick. He also say that it available in form of BoBoiBoy Earth, BoBoiBoy Wind, Ying, Yaya, and Gopal. Adu Du was very shock because it must be sabotage him, not promote it. The show continue with the guest star, Papa Zola. Probe promise to pay him. He say that BoBoiBoy was misuse his power. Then, Probe shows a video that actually was wrong. BoBoiBoy use his power to help Tok Aba to build his shop. Then, he read a book, but Adu Du pulls a lever that drop Papa Zola down. After the shows is done, the credits roll with Adu Du, his robot slaves as his cameramen, Probe, and Computer (as Executive Producer and Editor). They see that it is watched by 90% people. It mention by Computer (when she's repaired back to normal) that the people that watched are Tok Aba, ToToiToy, Mr.Kumar (while he's sleeping), Ying's Grandma, and even Sasha. Then, the signal is off. Informations *This sequels to it's previous episode. *First time BoBoiBoy showed Fang that he has been split into three. *Third time Probe whispers "Popet" (Episode 9, Episode 30). *Second appearance of Sasha (Episode 23). *Third appearances of these characters: **Ying's Grandma (Episode 9, Extended Finale). **ToToiToy (Episode 3, Episode 22). **Bago Go (Episode 24, Episode 27). *Seventh appearance of Mr.Kumar (Meet Gopal, Episode 9, Episode 14, Episode 22, Episode 28, Episode 29). *There are some English words in this episode, "Action", "Amazing", "Awesomeness" and "Cut". *This is the second episode where a phone number appeared (Episode 24). *A flashback when the 3 BoBoiBoys defeated Adu Du and Super Probe in Episode 4 appeared between 9:23 to 9:30. *Second episode where a dinosaur appeared (Episode 11), Bago Go revealed that it was Lidi, his son which is now looks like a man with a stick like body.. *If you will look closely before the start of MKHIPI, the real show that is airing was the Papa Zola Series (Episode 13). *This is the episode with the shortest credits or maybe doese'nt have any credits at all (TV3 Version only). Videos Teaser Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Special Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Papa Zola Category:Power Up Day